


Cracking the Shell

by CrazyMJ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is at the top of the skating world. To the world he seems like he couldn't be happier.  In reality he is lonely and growing tired of the show he has to put on every time he steps out his apartment. The Grand Prix season has just ended and it is time for the banquet. Viktor just wants to get it show his face and get out as quickly as possible. Katsuki Yuuri changes those plans for him.





	Cracking the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> This is before season one starts when Viktor and Yuuri meet at the banquet. Please enjoy. I do not own Yuri on Ice or any of the characters.

       Was it really so important that he go to the banquet? Maybe he could just tell anyone who asked that his old ankle injury was acting up and he didn’t want to irritate it anymore. He didn’t have the energy to keep up appearances today. He could put up with Yakov yelling at him. Viktor closed his eyes as he laid on the couch petting Makkachin. At least the Grand Prix finals were in Russia this year so he could have his dog with him. Makkachin was the only one he could relax with and let see his true self.

         “I guess I have to get up and go. Maybe I can slip out early after everyone says their congratulations.” He told Makkachin who just wagged his tail. Viktor gently pushed the dog off his lap before he got up and got dressed. He gave him one last pet before putting on his famous award-winning smile and leaving the house.

         The banquet was as boring and predictable as Viktor had expected it to be. He lived for being surprised and surprising others but, he couldn’t remember the last time either of those had happened. Maybe it really was time for him to retire. Though he didn’t know what else he would do with his life.

         There were many people coming up to congratulate him that he didn’t even notice all of them. As he was talking to people he looked over and noticed someone else who didn’t look like he wanted to be here. That was right it was Katsuki Yuuri. Viktor had watched his performances of course. There was passion there and real potential but he had a hard time landing jumps that he shouldn’t have problems landing. He wondered if he should go over and talk to him. His attention was pulled away though by someone else wishing to talk about how great he was. For some reason though his eye kept getting drawn back to the dark hair male. He looked as lonely as Viktor felt and he just kept down glass after glass of champagne.

           The time continued to pass slowly for Viktor. He sighed downing the glass of champagne he was holding and placed the empty glass down as he went to leave. He had been here long enough he could just go home and crawl into bed now. As he looked for Chris to tell him bye Viktor heard something that did surprise him. Someone challenging Yuri Plisetsky to a dance off. Now that was something that didn’t ever happen at one of these things so he joined the small crowd that was forming around the two.

            It was the dark-haired Yuuri again. The poor guy looked so drunk. Viktor took out his phone snapping a few pictures. This would be entertaining. He was getting Chris’ attention so he could come watch too when he felt someone grab the front of his shirt. This night was shaping up to be full of surprises.

            “Viktor if I win the dance off come to Hasetsu to be my coach.” The drunk Yuuri asked him, no commanded. Viktor was caught off guard and actually let his mask slip just looking down at the other man. There was something captivating about him.

            “Then you better do your best. I won’t drop my career for just anyone.” He told him softly. Sure, he was thinking of quitting anyways and coaching was normal thing to do next but for this man to tell him like that intrigued him. Besides it wasn’t like someone that drunk would beat Yuri in a dance off. He was just a junior skater but, he had just won gold and was sure to have a good senior debut.

            Viktor was so caught up watching the performance he forgot about taking pictures. Yuuri surprisingly won the dance off. Before he knew it Yuuri was back grabbing him saying he wanted to dance. So, Viktor handed his phone to Chris and join Yuuri.

            “I only know how to lead.” Yuuri told him as he held Viktor. Viktor chuckled at that. It was such an old line one that he had used countless times before. Yet he did not mind having the smaller male lead.

            The passion that flowed from Yuuri was intoxicating and the way he moved. It was as if the music was part of him. Viktor was getting so caught up in their Paso doble he pretty much forgot about the people around them. Stepping away from Yuuri he took off his own coat and used it as a cape smiling as Yuuri charged horns and all. Then Yuuri’s arms were on him again as he dipped Viktor ending their dance. Hearing the applause is when Viktor snapped out of it. He assumed his public persona mask again as he placed his jacket back on.

            “That was a lovely dance. Maybe next time you’ll let me lead. Though I wouldn’t mind letting you lead again if it means another dance with you.” He cupped his face as he spoke to Yuuri. Viktor was known as a flirt so nobody really batted an eye at their conversation. He pressed the foreheads together. He couldn’t get enough of the other skater. He pulled himself away though standing up straight and backing up from him.

            Soon Chris was by with champagne for all three of them. Yuuri drank his before Viktor could stop him. “I think you’ve had enough.” But he drank his own before taking Yuuri’s glass and setting them both down.

            “Look there’s a pole over there. The way you move on the floor I bet you move even better on a pole.” Chris cooed in Yuuri’s ear and pulled him over to the pole. Viktor felt a little ball of angry in his stomach hearing that. Chris was supposed to be his friend why would he be flirting with Yuuri like that? Wait, was Viktor jealous? It couldn’t be. Viktor didn’t get jealous. Besides he couldn’t really be mad at Chris.

            Chris knew he had a rule against sleeping with his fellow skaters. Viktor only did one-night stands and he definitely didn’t need to run into one of his old partners again. He couldn’t stand clinginess and people’s desires to try to have a relationship with him. No, he just did moments of passion and didn’t even stay for the cuddling afterwards.

            He followed Chris and Yuuri. He knew Chris knew how to strip and could rival any stripper. After all it was apparently one of the ways Chris worked out having a pole in his own home which him and Viktor had both used a couple times while drinking. This time though Viktor was not drunk enough to take part and just enjoyed the show.

            Yuuri looked amazing. Honestly, he looked better than Chris out there. This was not the shy young man who was out on the ice earlier today. Why wasn’t Yuuri using this in his routines instead of the boring played out routines he was using. Obviously, he needed a better coach. Maybe that was why he had told Viktor to coach him.

             As he looked around the room though he realized all the people taking photos. He didn’t know why but he was concerned for them getting out and ruining Yuuri’s reputation. So, he made his way around the room charming people into promising they would delete the photos or not let them get out throwing in a light threat when needed. Viktor had been around long enough to have dirt on quite a few skaters that he told them he would let slip if he found out they let these pictures out.

             Looking back to Yuuri and Chris it was obvious their performance had reached an end. Viktor made his way around the room picking up the pieces of clothes Yuuri had slipped off throughout the night making his way over to him. He smelled strongly of champagne seeing as apparently that was part of their performance. He held Yuuri get redressed. “We should get you back to your hotel room. Do you know which one it is?”

             “I think it started with a two or a four.” Yuuri looked cute trying to think of it. Viktor found himself enjoying getting Yuuri dressed but he couldn’t show it since there were still many eyes on them. “How about we go back to my place? You can get a shower. I’ll wash your clothes and maybe we can figure out what room you stay in.”

             Yuuri’s eyes got wide and he nodded. Viktor supported him and helped him outside to the car he had waiting. He knew he was going to be drinking so he had arranged for a town car to take him home. Yuuri looked like he was going to fall asleep any second.

              “Are you going to be able to get a shower?” Viktor asked concerned as he helped Yuuri into his apartment and towards the bathroom. Yuuri nodded. “You could help me.”

              Viktor chuckled and got the shower ready. “That is a nice offer maybe I’ll take you up on it when you’re sober. I’ll get your clothes and wash them once you’re in the shower.” Viktor went and got Yuuri some of his clothes to put on once he got out of the shower. He grabbed a white shirt with blue strips and black lounge pants. He wasn’t sure how’d they’d fit though with Yuuri being smaller.

            He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee for him and Yuuri to help them both sober up. He also grabbed some little cakes for them to eat. Going back to the bathroom he collected Yuuri’s dirty clothes and put them in the wash. He had emptied out Yuuri’s pockets and found a key card for the hotel with the room number written on it, 204. So Yuuri was close to remembering it.

            He was making himself a cup of coffee when he heard Makkachin’s nails clicking on the hard wood floor. He looked down expecting her to be coming up to welcome him home. He didn’t see her though so he went looking. When he stepped out to the living room he saw Yuuri kneeling on the floor petting Makkachin speaking to him in Japanese. Viktor wished he knew Japanese because he was sure he heard his name mentioned. But Yuuri looked so cute fresh from the shower in his clothes loving on his dog. He went to take a picture but realized he forgot to get his phone back from Chris.

            “There’s coffee and some coffee cake. You should have some to help sober you up. Do you want milk and sugar?” Viktor asked and Yuuri nodded. He went back to the kitchen fixing Yuuri a cup bringing out coffee and cake for both of them. Yuuri remained on the floor with Makkachin’s head in his lap as he ate and drank. Viktor took a seat on the couch watching them. The moment was so nice. Much different than the banquet and definitely different from being here alone. Was this what it was like to not be alone?

            He went to put his and Yuuri’s dishes in the sink but found Yuuri had fallen asleep barely having touched what he had. So instead he picked Yuuri up and laid him on the couch putting a blanket over him. Makkachin followed Yuuri jumping up on the couch and lying beside him.

            “Good girl Makka. Look after Yuuri for me.” He kissed her head and gave her a little bit of cake before taking care of the dishes. Yuuri’s clothes were done washing and he put them in the dryer.

            Coming back into the living room Viktor sat down on the floor beside the couch. He didn’t have people come over so he only had the couch. He didn’t mind though Yuuri looked so sweet while he slept. He gently pushed some hair from his face. Would he really be willing to give up his career for the younger male asleep on his couch? He did win the dance battle fair and square but, Viktor hadn’t really agreed to be the prize.

            No Viktor Nikkiforov did not give up skating for anyone. Not even for love. Not that he was in love. It was just a fun night at a party. He was so lost in thought he barely noticed the dryer buzzing. He got up and got Yuuri’s clothes out bringing them into the living room.

            “Yuuri wake up.” He gently shook him. “Your clothes are clean. You can get changed and I’ll take you back.”

            Yuuri just said something in Japanese and leaned against Viktor. That earned a chuckle from the white hair male. He carefully changed Yuuri back into his clothes. For a moment, he thought about throwing away the tie. He really deserved something better but he put it in his pocket.

            Viktor picked the smaller male up making sure not to wake him. He grabbed his car keys. “Daddy will be back in a little bit Makkachin. Look after the apartment while I’m gone.” He took Yuuri down to his car before getting in and driving him back to the hotel.

            Viktor carried a sleeping Yuuri up to his room. He laid him down and started tucking him in when he felt a hand grab his tie. “Kiss me.” Yuuri slurred into his ear.

            Viktor chuckled and kissed his forehead. “When you’re sober.”

            Yuuri nodded and closed his eyes. “I’ll hold you to it.”

            Viktor watched Yuuri fall back to sleep before he left. This was the best banquet he had been to in his career.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a one-shot and shorter than it turned out. My inner Viktor is saying he wants more of his story about what lead him to Hasetsu told though so there may be more chapters. Not completely sure yet though.


End file.
